Founder's Day
by Stitch-Fan-3
Summary: One-shot. This is a late anniversary presentation, of the release of Zootopia. It's the annual founder's day of Zootopia, and the Wildes are planning a founder's day party at their house, while Judy gives a pep talk to her son about what Zootopia stands for.


**Hey, guys. I'm back with another Zootopia fanfic. This time, a one-shot. I know I said I'd take a break from Zootopia fanfics for a bit, but this is a late anniversary gift for the first yearly anniversary of the release of Zootopia. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

"Alright, class. Get out your history books, and turn to chapter nine, page one-hundred-and-eighty-four." said Mrs. Pouch, a kangaroo.

Cody groaned, silently. This was his most least favorite class. Flipping to chapter nine, Cody looked to see it was about the history of Zootopia.

"Now, class. Who can tell me when was the precise date that Zootopia was founded?" asked Mrs. Pouch.

A nine-year-old red panda girl, Angie, raised her paw. "Yes, miss Redtail?"

"March fourth, year eleven-hundred-and-seventeen. Set during the middle ages." said Angie.

"Kiss-up." Cody muttered.

"Very good, miss Redtail." said Mrs. Pouch.

"As you all know, thousands of years ago, it was a pred-eat-prey world. Yet, somewhere in time, we evolved, and moved beyond those primitive ways. In the middle ages, there was once a great war between prey and predators. However, many mammals, predator and prey alike, grew tired of the senseless fighting amongst all species, and made their voices clear to end the violent brawl. Those mammals got together, and worked together to build a town, a community for both sides. Soon, others joined in the community, where a treaty to end the war was created and signed. Soon, over time, the small community grew to a city. The city that we call home today, Zootopia. We celebrate Founder's Day, to commemorate the memory of those who chose to set aside their differences, and become one, big herd."

"One big wild animal house sounds more appropriate." Cody snickered.

"I heard that, Mr. Wilde." Mrs. Pouch scolded. "Just for that, you'll be having lunch with me. I swear, child. You take right after your father, with that snark attitude of yours."

Cody hid his face in his book, to avoid the giggling faces of the children.

...

With school done for the day, Judy picked up Cody and Shiela, and drove them to the park. Shiela was playing tag with some other kids in her class, while Judy was talking to Cody about his back-sass, for the umpteenth time.

"Come on, Ma. You know I mean nothing by what I say in school. I'm the class clown, and proud of it." said Cody.

"Well, is being the class clown gonna help you become valedictorian of the the school, someday?" said Judy.

"Ma, if anything, we all know Shiela's gonna grow up to be vale-however that word is spelled thing. I still don't know what I'm gonna grow up to be, yet." said Cody.

"Well, son. That's what Zootopia is all about." said Judy. "It's where-"

"Anyone can be anything." said Cody.

"I know, Ma. You've told me that since the cradle. As a matter of fact, that's what we learned in class, today. Honestly, I don't see what's so special about this town. It just seems like any other city to me."

"Cody, it may not look it, but it is special." said Judy.

"To the mammals who weren't born here, it's special. Back in the day it was found, it was built to serve as a place to start anew. A place for mammals to start newer and better lives. To this day, it still has been that way. Even to the mammals who were born here, it holds some meaning for them. To me, it's where I found my passion in life, as a police officer. It's also where I first met your father. It's also where I gave birth to you and your sister. All those moments that were precious to me, this is where I made them come true. I couldn't pick a better place to make them true. So, who knows? Maybe, this is the place where you'll find your own moments like that, or they're probably out there, elsewhere. Yet, this town is your starting point. Does that help?"

"Kind of." said Cody.

"Well, anyhow. We better get back and help your dad. I'm sure he's got all we need for the party, by now." said Judy. "Sheila! Time to go home, sweetie!"

...

Nick and Judy were hosting a founder's day party at their house, and had invited Nick's parents, Judy's parents, along with some of her younger siblings, Clawhauser, and Finnick. They were going to invite the Otterton's, but they had their own party to host, amongst their own family. By the time Judy and the kids got back, Nick had gotten all the stuff they needed to put together.

Judy and Shiela handled the food, because last time Nick and Cody handled the food, they snuck more food than any of the guests had at their last party. Nick and Cody would be the ones doing all the decorations from now on, Judy made sure of that.

It was nearly five-thirty, and then the guests would start arriving. The first to arrive were Nick's parents, John and Carla, who brought root beer for the kids, as a treat. Next, Bonnie and Stu came, with some blueberry pie, and the dozen rabbit kids, who piled on Cody and Shiela into a group hug. Clawhauser and Finnick said they were gonna be a little late.

So, the party started. The adults chatted, while the kids played, trying to process the sugar rush they got from the dessert food. Clawhauser and Finnick showed up around seven, and joined in the party.

On the ZNN news, there was an annual celebration going on in the Savannah Central town square, where mammals of every size and species were partying to founder's day.

Time passed, soon becoming nine-thirty. Everyone left for home, and the kids were tucked into bed.

"So, Cody. Had a good founder's day, today?" Judy asked, tucking her son into bed.

"Actually, I did." said Cody. "Plus, I got what you and my teacher meant, Ma."

"What was that?" asked Judy.

"About Zootopia." said Cody.

"I saw it on the news. All those mammals, predator and prey alike. They were all just... happy. They were all getting along. I wanna make that so everyone can feel that way, everyday. I wanna make Zootopia be a place where anyone who comes here, feel that way, everyday too. I wanna be a police officer, like you and daddy."

Judy felt a tear run down her cheek, and she kissed Cody's forehead.

"I couldn't be more proud of you more, hearing you say that, son." said Judy. "Alright, see you in the morning."

Judy walked out of the room, and quietly closed the door. Judy walked out to see Nick, standing on the bedroom balcony. Judy walked onto the balcony, and wrapped one arm around Nick's waist, hugging her dear fox.

"Have a good founder's day, Carrots?" Nick asked, as he overlooked the city.

"Sure did. You?" said Judy.

"Yep." said Nick. "You know, I used to care so little for this town. But then, I met you. Zootopia seems to have a certain charm to it. Doesn't it?"

"It sure does, Nick." said Judy, hugging Nick close. "I thought it was charming before, from all the stories I heard, and since I first got here. But, I realized it's true charm, when I met you. Sappy, I know."

"Nah, Carrots. I like sappy. All you bunnies are." said Nick, kissing Judy's forehead.

Another founder's day came and went, but it was another one worth remembering...

 **Well, that's it for this cute/fluff one-shot. Sorry it took so long, and it came late. But, other than that, HAPPY FIRST ANNIVERSARY, ZOOTOPIA!**

 **I own nothing, except a few OC's. All rights go to original owners. No copyright intended. Thanks, and hope you enjoyed it. Stay tuned for more fanfics, on this site.**


End file.
